


Magnus Refuses to Help

by NachoZhere



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animals, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magnus being an asshole but a loving one, MagnusXAlec, Malec, alec!cat, somebody help I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: Where Alec has been inexplicably transformed into a cat and Magnus is showing him off to friends as the newest part of the family.





	Magnus Refuses to Help

_ **Disclaimer: characters used here belong to Cassandra Clare from "the Mortal Instruments"** _

 

 

Magnus Bane was suspiciously unperturbed from finding a brand new cat prowling restlessly across the penthouse.

The feline fashioned a black coat and white paws with the bluest eyes. By the was he was glaring at Magnus, it was quite obvious to the warlock who this cat was. His boyfriend.

He has to admit, he doesn't know how his boyfriend got turned, but it was amusing nonetheless and he had to show off the newest addition to the family because he was just that adorable.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Isabelle felt an immediate connection to Agent A who she was holding in her hands and currently being swung around. Despite the fact that the cat was clawing and snarling at her.

Magnus would have felt guilty for making Alec (Agent A) suffer through this but he was too elated at that moment to care.

"Where did you find him? He's a doll."

He gave an innocent smile to the sister, "oh, just, around..."

"Oh, I'm jealous now, I wish I could keep him, he's just a jewel."

Magnus was really starting to become concerned by how unaffected Izzy was to the black cat in her hands who was currently trying to tear her eyes out.

_Welp, too late to turn back now. Remember Magnus, if you miss a chance in the present, your future self will look back at this moment and regret not doing it._

“You know, if you want darling, you could keep him for the day, just make sure you show him to everyone.”

The reply to that was an excited squeal. and also a murderous and panicked glare from Alec.

For a second, he feared for his boyfriend, but that quickly disappeared when Izzy went ahead to put a Bow tie on Agent A.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Magnus watched from the couch as he observed Jace turn into a puddle cooing over Alec who Izzy was holding.

Oh, this was going to be a story to tell when he gets turned back. Speaking of which, he will have to find a cure for it soon... but not now.

"Oh my angel, he is absolutely adorable. Look at that scowl! It's just the most precious thing in the world," Jace said, his golden eyes sparkling with adoration.

by now, Alec, excuse me, Agent A, had finally given up on trying to resist the attention he was being given, knowing it was futile. When he gets turned back, Alec decided, no sex for a month.

Honestly, if he wasn't in such an undignified position, he would probably be amused about how undignified Jace himself was acting. Who would have known that his Parabatai, the "strongest shadowhunter of his age" can be undone so easily by a house pet.

But either way, he would not be able to show his face ever again if they find out that he was the cat.

Being a cat alone felt extremely strange. His body worked differently and everything was so much more... flexible. He also had a strange urge to randomly dash across the hall for an unknown reason. Dear angel, this was really getting to him. He really hopes it will end soon. He also hopes he'll be able to survive a night with his sister.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At night, Magnus had retreated back to his penthouse, leaving Alec in the hands of his sister, that traitor of a boyfriend.

They were now in the living room _**(A/N: do they even have a living room? I don't know, doesn't matter, it's my plot)**_ with Clary (who's eyes had brightened immediately at the moment she first met Agent A), Simon (who literally screamed at the poor cat in excitement and fanboy vibes), Jace (who was still as charmed by Agent A as before), and Izzy (who had been showing him off all day).

They were all cuddled together, although Alec decided to curl up on the edge of the couch.

Alec hated to admit it, but he felt joyed that he could bring smiles to the faces of so many people today. But to be clear, he won't admit it.

It was with this realization when Alec suddenly felt another whoosh of wooziness and he was suddenly sitting upright on the couch, as a human.

The change left everybody shocked and frozen, until Alec finally caught up to himself and let loose a string of cursewords so long and twisted nobody knew what to say before he trotted out of the room about how he was going to kill his boyfriend.

Everyone please give the room a moment of silence.

"Wait," Jace said, eyes widening, "are you telling me that all this time, that cat we were cooing over and who was chasing a piece of tissue paper throughout the institute was Alec?!"

Without saying anything, Izzy nodded slowly, still staring at the doorway Alec had walked out of with a half amused half mortified expression.

 

_ **Hello ladies and beans,** _

_ **thank you for reading of course, also, if anybody has any ideas for tags, please tell me because I suc at tags** _

_ **-NachoZhere** _

_ **stay queer** _


End file.
